Belladonna to Rogue
by S.I.M5
Summary: Belladonna is a major hit in the music industry and helps the mutant community by showing the world the softer and cooler side of mutants, she came into this industry to have the resources to find her father, but this is not the truth and SHE IS THE ROGUE


disclaimer: i do not own anything!

foot steps clicked and clacked against the floor. children ran around. jean and scott sat down on the coach talking while kitty, kurt, amara and bobby gathered in front of the tv set.

" This is Access Hollywood and i am julie Hartfelt, your host this evening, in breaking news thats not so breaking, britney spears is fat again after being pregnent for the 20th time. First up though is a new albumn by Belladonna, it comes out this friday for you soft rockers out there, Introducing Belladonna, she comes all the way from laughlin, canada and get this, she'll be the first mutant ever to hit the celebrity box, hopefully that is"

This broadcast caught the attention of many students, even charles xaviar, ororo, logan and the other x-men stopped what they were doing and crowded around the television. They all looked at the screen on the large box, a woman appeared with blond hair, hazel eyes and pail skin. She was tall, slim and absolutely gorgeous. She wore jeans and a black spakly tank tops. Her blond hair curled in large hoops and cascaded down her back falling to the better part of her lower thighs. Her voice was silky yet raspy, they all watched as they talked about her new single coming out.

Julie: Hello, Belladonna. How do u feel about ur new single coming out, it's called confessions of a daughter, an intresting name if i may say

Belladonna: I feel great about the new single, its funny you bring up the name. I chose it for the same reason i came into this business, i'm trying to find my father, He left when i was 16..

Julie: He couldnt have gotten far, You look young, 16 maybe 17?

Belladonna: Actually, im 57, my mutant ability is super healing and slow aging, my cells renew allowing me to practically have the ability of a fountain of youth. My powers developed when i was 16. My father left 41 years ago to fight in World War 1 and since then, hasnt come back, My mother died and my sister also; my father is all i have left. I know he wouldnt have left after the war, our family had problems but he wouldnt have just dissapeared and his body wasnt reported dead."

Julie: i see, Wow, so ur 57, wouldn't ur father be old, near his death bed? What makes you so sure he isnt dead?

Belladonna: Even if he is, I still wanna find his body and bury it next to my mother's and sister's grave

Julie: I see, Let's talk about the first song on it, Broken Confessions of a daughter? There's a video we're about to preview, tell us a little about it.

Belladonna: Well, my father's name was Logan D'acanto and he entered the War. Right Before he was drafted my mother had a huge fight with him, but as our family had problems so did others. Its a normal thing to have fights once in a while and it wasnt like he was miserable at home, all the time. Infact, one time he came home and gave me second set of his dog tags from the war before he had to leave again on acount of the war in japan.

Everyone looked at Logan who stood their wide eyed, looking down, his hands lifted something from under his white tee shirt and produced a set of dog tags. Logan D. written on it with the numbers 255589996.

Belladonna: I still have it, i brought it today (looking down, she produced a set of dog tags and read off it) Logan D. 255589996. My father was brave and extroidanary, i came into this business hoping he'd see this vido and know im still waiting for him and i do love him.

Julie: Well, there you have it, from the mouth of this lady on live tv, if anyone out there has news on a logan d'acanto, you can reach the studio at 1800-studio-47, i repeat, the number to contact us on any information is 1800-studio-47, now let's check out her video...

Soon a Video came on...it's the video, confessions of a broken heart by lindsay lohan


End file.
